


Beneath the surface idk ok

by harrystylesponyboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylesponyboy/pseuds/harrystylesponyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So very cliche and not very long but Louis And Harry quickly fall in love and its not really rational and im actually not very proud of it but would enjoy feedback very stupid and at one point i sound like a carrot but i wrote this two  years ago don't judge me i really want to get into write  a real fic but im too scared ok the end this should probably be in notes but fuck it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the surface idk ok

**Author's Note:**

> like a romeo and Juliet kinda thing i did for school but i kinda wanna turn into something real don't hate me

Plip. I turn my head around vigorously than return my gaze to the desk. Plip… Plip… Plip… Snapping my head back, I looked to see my best friend Tom relentlessly shooting spitballs my way. Irritated, I raise my eyebrow to indicate he has my attention. He nonchalantly tries to nod to his left which causes him to topple out of his seat, earning a disapproving look from Mr. Preston. Sliding out of my own desk to help out the idiot that is Tom up, I stop midway staring at my ex, Caroline’s notebook which was filled with my name. Harry Styles, Harry Styles, Harry Styles, reading my name again and again, I felt rage bubbling within me. Why won’t the attention seeking drama queen leave me alone? Sitting back down in my seat, I longingly look at Tom’s profile. “Longingly?” I shake my head and look back at my desk confused. I think Caroline cheated on me because she could feel me drifting from her; I capture one last glance at Tom before he sees my lengthy gaze. Ever since the last time Tom and I had just lounged and talked in my room, I have started to feel weird. Willing the clock to move with my eyes, the bell finally rings and I rush out only to bump straight into Tom. “Whoa man what’s the rush? Do you think Caroline’s gone off the deep end?” My heart soars as his white teeth sparkle against his smile over his joke about Caroline. “Dude” someone pushed my shoulder; I look up at Tom smiling. “Yah man, I don’t know what’s up with her; you want to hang at mine later?” I say distracting him from my awkward daze. Nodding, Tom bursts out “You know it; your mom cooks like a beast!” Tom looks around the crowd and speaks up once again, “THIS KID’S MOM COOKS LIKE A BOSS!” Tom always knows how to embarrass me, my cheeks redden and I turn my head down with a silly grin on my face. Tom grabs my arm and pushes me into an empty doorway making me aware of his every breath. I fist my eyes trying to make sense of what’s going on in my head. Why am I suddenly so aware of Tom? “You ok Haz?” Tom asks in a low serious voice. Sighing, I reluctantly lift my head preparing to lie. ”Yah, just a little shook up from Caroline’s creepiness.” Slapping my arm Tom nods sympathetically, “See you after school” he shouts, walking in the opposite direction. I release a huge breath that I didn’t even know I had held in. I needed to figure out what Tom was doing to my head before I ripped all my hair out. Groaning, I lean against the wall then push off angrily, stomping off towards my next dull class.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
From the middle of the courtyard, I stared up at the dusky sky; suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. Deciding to ignore the inconsiderate tapper, I gently close my eyes. Apparently annoyed, the mysterious soul shoves me; I look up and see my best friend Fizzy. “Dude, I was concentrating!” I loudly scold her. “On what?” I look at the smirk on her face and close my eyes while rubbing my temples. “The sky you dimwit, what else could be up there?” I reply to her in a belittling tone. “Louis, what could possibly be so interesting about the sky?” “Felicity my dear, let me teach you a lesson: the sky tells all, predicts the future, the stars especially…..” I state, slowly trailing off. “Louis, Louiiiiis LOUIS!” Shaking my head, I looked up at Fizzy, “Sorry I got lost in thought, it has been happening a lot.” She laughs, uncrossing my legs and stretching my back still on the ground. “You haven’t thought I noticed?” she replies to my excuse. “Oh yah sorry Fizzy, I’m not trying… just confused.” “Aww Boobear what’s on your mind?” she queries concerned but with a slightly teasing tone. “Ahh not that nickname, but ya know, just the everyday boy troubles.” I look up at her and wink, “Wait that’s not really normal now is it?” “Hmm don’t think so, oh well, who is it?” Sighing, I push myself up from the ground, “Well the problem is there is no one, I am going to grow up to be an old hag, forever and always alone.” I complain. I glance at Fizzy’s understanding nod and gaze back up at the stars; will my life ever be happy?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Harry my man, that weird bell tower kid Louis is throwing a party, it’s supposed to be the talk of the year, we can go, and ya know, find you a hot chick to get your mind off of Caroline if you want.” Groaning, I roll over onto my back and stretch out on my bed, “Nothing will get my thoughts away from her.” I lie through my teeth, because I defiantly haven’t been thinking about her, even before we broke up. I had never lied to Tom till now, making it even more apparent something was going on. Developing a crush on my best friend really wouldn’t help my life at all, especially considering the fact that everyone I know is a proud homophobe. Slapping myself internally, I am shocked that I even considered being gay. My thoughtful side intervenes and reminds me, that there isn’t anything wrong with that. Interrupting me from my thoughts, Tom exaggerates “Well will you at least go for me, hanging out with a bummer all the time is killing my social status.” “OK, I will go if you stop pestering me 24/7 but you have to do your homework.” I bargain not letting on at all that it’s killing me just to be near him. “OK man, and one more tiny thing, you have to go in costume because you know it is Halloween, pick you up at eight!” Tom rushes out. What am I going to do with Tom? I hate plans at the last minute and to have to sort out a costume on top of that; Tom is going to be getting an earful later tonight. Although angry for my obsessive thoughts about him, I plan on making this party a huge distraction for my flustered mind.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Fizzy, Fizz, Fizzers!” I bellow, almost having a mental breakdown; this party is going to be a disaster I think to myself. “Louis you just need to pipe down a bit, it’s just a party, people practically bring the fun with them in a cup.” Fizzy says in an attempt to calm me, which will never work knowing me. “I know, I know, but what should I wear, dressing to impress has always been my motto.” “Well my dear, it was your idea for a costume party, but oh well…OOH you could be your favorite movie character.” Fizzy rambled. “Dude, you just turned my brain to mush with all your talking, for god’s sake” I exclaimed. “Just pick someone you like from a movie or something, come on we have like twenty minutes, if anyone actually gets here on time” Fizzy tries to defend herself but fails. “I know, I could be a cupcake, nah, Ooh I will dress as a prince, with a crown and you Fizzy will be my loyal servant “I decide. “You wish you could have a servant as cool as me but I am a fork and Greg will be my knife” Fizzy says dampening my mood. “You practically swooned talking about your precious Greg” “Aww” Fizzy crooned “is someone jealous?” “No” I humph “Just ecstatic for you and your perfect boyfriend.” “OK, whatever Lou my boo, the party is going to start soon. Go dress yourself or will I have to do it for you?” Fizzy sings. “EWW I’m going, I’m going” I screech as I run up the stairs to my safe haven , also known as my bedroom, I am often told that I am a bit dramatic.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deciding on dressing as a carrot, with a simple orange shirt, orange basketball shorts and a green beanie pulled over my dark curls in an attempt to tame them, I call up Tom. “Dude, you said you would pick me up at eight and it is already eight ten, what are you doing?” I rant into my cellphone. “Sorry, sorry, just uh having technical difficulties, yeah, technical difficulties, with my costume.” “What?” I respond, only to be greeted with a dead dial tone. God, I think to myself, why am I friends with such a train wreck. One that you might be falling in love with I remind myself, I really need this party I think. Five minutes later I hear the tell-tale honk and book it down the hall and out my front door. The first thing I hear as I heave myself into the car is “What kind of costume is that?” “I’m a carrot duh!” I respond looking down at my improvised creation frowning, realizing it is a bit boring. “Whatever, at least you didn’t paint your face or anything” Tom retorts. Shaking my head, I look him over and roll my eyes “Really, a robot, you dressed as a robot, are those flashing lights? “ I tease him. “Excuse me, at least I was creative and put thought into my costume” Tom defends. Shaking my head again, I slouch down into my seat dreading the arrival of this inevitably crappy party that will have to be pretty over the top to distract me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dancing along with the music, I feel someone tug on my shoulder, “What is it Fizzy?” I scream due to the deafening music blaring through my house. “There’s a couple populars here” she whispers in my ear as quietly as possible in this wild environment. I look around astonished; how could that be, I have only seen people from my social level so far. I scan my eyes across the room once again and start to realize that there really are popular kids here, I gasp and turn to Fizzy. “Fizzy, how is this possible, what did we do?” I nervously probe. “I don’t know Lou, but maybe you should go the bathroom for a second, you’re looking pretty pale “she advises. I nod and slowly start to push my way through the crowd in the direction of my bathroom. My crown is knocked askew when I run into someone on my mission to return the color to my face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking through the crowded party, I’m not paying attention, the loud music and overwhelming smell of alcohol is giving me a headache. Bumping into someone, I look down ready to apologize but as the words are about to leave my lips I pause. I am looking at the most perfect specimen of a human, completely banishing all thoughts of Tom as well as old ones from Caroline. I am shocked, I don’t know how to respond, my whole being is frozen. My eyes focus on his beautiful sea-blue ones, subconsciously I remember the song in the background, (I love it). I also notice his sleek brown hair, long and needing a haircut, I neurotically take note of the way it curls up slightly near his neck where he was sweating. I’m awestruck by his costume, red skinny jeans, a white and blue striped shirt, and a purple cape accessorized with a crown, being the only give away of his true intention to disguise himself as a prince. The boy who is slightly shorter than me looks up at me admiringly, as I continue to gaze into his deep blue orbs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Getting knocked into may have been one of the best moments of my life, I ran into an angelic man with beautiful green eyes and brown curly hair. His adorable green beanie could not hide his luscious curls; you could see his rock hard abs through his thin orange T-shirt. I bite my lip slightly embarrassed by the way his green eyes gaze at my face. Seeing this boy, I felt like I needed to spend the rest of my life with him, starting right now. Shocked at my fast-paced thoughts, I stare up at the boy confused. Deciding that I was going to take control of my future, I quickly grab the boy’s hand, noting his stunned face I pull him along. After pushing through all the rowdy people, who look dim in comparison to the boy whose hand I grasp, we make it to the back garden. Leading him over to my favorite bench, I sit us down. “Hi, I’m Louis” I whisper softly, afraid that if I speak too loud this perfect world will shatter and he would disappear. “So you’re not a Prince” he jokingly replies. I smile, “I wish, and you… what are you supposed to be?” he laughs. “About that, I kind of heard about this at last minute and had to improvise, giving you Harry the carrot” he explains. “Harry “I whisper “Such a nice name for a carrot.” “Why haven’t I seen you before, do you go to my school?” “Yeah” he states, “but I “am in all standard classes and you look like a pretty smart guy. Am I right?” “I guess you could say that, I’m in all AP” I say looking down suddenly embarrassed. He gently lifts my chin up, “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, it’s a good thing to be smart. I applied to AP but didn’t get in” he reassures. “Oh” I say not knowing how to continue this conversation. He shocks me by blurting out “You have the most beautiful eyes.” “I would have to disagree, yours are quite the sight, pun intended” I argue. He smiles but then looks down at his lap awkwardly. “Are you gay” he asks shyly. “Yeah” I cautiously respond “What about you?” Glancing into my eyes he grins and says “I didn’t think I was but I have been developing feelings for boys lately” I laugh gently, “Well I’m glad or I would have been a very unhappy prince.” “Well you can be happy, by the way this is a pretty outrageous party” he remarks. “Huh, you think so? I’m not really the partier type just had to do something memorable in high school” I explain. “Well this night will defiantly be memorable for me” Harry says slowly, bringing a smile to my face. I look at the cute guy in front of me, gently gnawing his bottom lip. I close my eyes and lean forward gently pecking his lips; pulling back I smile reservedly at him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That one quick touch of Louis’s lips against mine completely erased Tom from my mind. I have never experienced anything like Louis being close to me. I start to lean in for another sweet kiss from my love but instead I jump at the sound of sirens. I glance around frantically trying to find a source for the disturbance, but I am only met by darkness. “Crap!” Louis exclaims, “If the cops crash this party my parents are gonna kill me!” He looks at over to me, “We better run unless you wanna be interrogated by the popo” he giggles at his joke. “When can I see you again?” I whisper nervously. He calms down and looks up into my eyes, “I ring the bell, up in the bell tower at lunch every day but we have to be discrete, Fizzy is the only other person who knows I am gay.” He entrusts in me. I sigh in relief, “See you then!” I shout as I run away from the garden out to the street, completely oblivious to the repercussions this relationship could have.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
After running from the police, I return to my house hoping for the best. I walk in my front door slowly with my eyes squeezed shut, “BOOGABOODABOO” I hear, invoking the release of an utterly girly shriek from a shocked me. Someone pries my hands from my face; I look up into Fizzy’s laughing eyes, letting out a relieved gasp. “What happened” I ask filled with fright, fully aware that I could get arrested any second. “I just convinced the cops I was lonely and happened to play my music to loud.” Fizzy explains, as to why the police aren’t here arresting us. I look at her with an eyebrow raised, questioning her totally convincing story. Sighing, Fizzy relents “It was my old best friend’s dad who came to check out the complaints and he let it slide.” I look at her smiling and pat her on the shoulder “I knew it was a good idea to stay friends with you” I joke “You hook me up with so many connections.” Frowning, Fizzy mutters “Well, you’ll be on your own next time.” I gently shove my best friend on the shoulder ushering her out the door, so she can get some sleep after that incredible party. Finally noticing my tugging, Fizzy looks up at me angrily “No, No, No Mister” she shouts “I want all the juicy details on that beautiful guy I saw you with out in the garden”. Groaning I drag her up to my bedroom to give her the 411.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I meet with Tom back up at my house, mentally preparing myself t to be scolded for completely ditching him. Stealthily running up the stairs into my bedroom, I grimace as I open the door, preparing to be “whisper yelled” at. With a confused look on his face, Tom grips my forearm and drags me into the bedroom; I am satisfied by the lack of an erratic heart beat that I would typically receive when he touched me. “Dude, where the hell were you?” Tom asks me, slightly angry. “Uh, I, I, uhh just ran into in old friend is all” I stumble out. Tom’s face lights up and he comments “Hey man that’s pretty cool, did you have fun?” Totally” I reply “What did you do?” Smirking Tom looks down at his shoes smugly “Ya know I just hit it off with that Lottie girl I was telling you about” he boasts. I punch him on the shoulder “Cool man” I congratulate. He glances at me suggestively “So was your old friend anyone special” he hints terribly. A tell-tale blush instantly rushes to my cheeks with the slightest thought of Louis, “You could say that” I tell him still not looking him in the eye. Tom pats me on the back walking out of the room, leaving me with a “Good luck getting the girl man.” I sigh, realizing I will never get to tell him the real details because Louis is definitely not a girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I stare out at the courtyard below me bustling with people during the lunch hour. I search for Harry the whole time. Fizzy, oh my amazing friend, Fizzy, found Harry eating breakfast in the cafeteria this morning and gave him my cellphone number. Even though he has my number, he still hasn’t tried to contact me. Fizzy keeps reassuring me that it is only because we are in school but it is really hard to erase the thoughts that it could weird for him if he hasn’t had feelings for boys for that long of a time. Lost in my thoughts, I almost miss seeing Harry standing in the middle of the courtyard staring up at me. I lock eyes with his and we both smile sadly knowing that there is no way we could chat in the courtyard like all other couples.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Seeing Louis up in the bell tower with his hand on his cheek smiling and looking out tenderly, my heart skips a beat. Just wanting to hear his voice, I look at him and hold up my cell, letting him know that I am going to call him. I listen to the ring anxiously awaiting his answer to my phone call. “Hello” he answers. “Hey babe” I sigh completely energized from just hearing that one word leave his exotic lips. I smile up at him like an idiot and then remember what I was going to ask him, “Do you like uh wanna go on a date or something” I question nervously. Louis attempts to clap his hands like a little school girl but almost drops his phone. Finally regaining his composure, Louis breathes into the phone “Of course I would.” I flash a grin up at him and sigh “Why did I have to start liking guys?” Looking down at me sternly Louis explains “Yah well we can’t pick and choose who we love.” I look at him happily “You love me?” I ask incredulously. He blushes profusely “Well I guess I can’t take that back now” he nervously laughs out. “I wouldn’t want you to because; I think I love you too.” I whisper to him euphorically. “You think?” he asks sassily, “I know” I answer confidently. “It’s sad having to talk to you from all the way up here” he complains but winks at me cheekily. I groan into the phone and see him frown, so far away from me. “Hazza” he whines “I don’t like you being upset. “I know” I say still upset, “It’s just I want to be with you, out here for everyone to know. “ “The discrimination at this school is sick, I don’t want you to be hurt” he warns me, but I hardly listen. A sudden realization hits me, “Louis, you know Ms. Adams, the school counselor?” I ring out. “Yah”, he answers slowly “Why?“ “Well, we could go see her together and get advice, you know, figure stuff out about our parents and what to do with our fellow ignorant peers.” Taking a breath, about to continue my rant, Louis interrupts me. “Cupcake, breathe for a second, that sounds like a great idea.” “Really?” I respond surprised. “Totally” he responds, “She can’t say anything about it and will probably have really good advice.” I let out a breath, relieved. “I’ll go up and make an appointment for tomorrow during this lunch, see you later boo” Louis laughs, ragging on Fizzy by saying “Dang, that Fizzy going around with my personal information” I laugh as well and say “It’s ok I like it.” Louis looks down at me and smiles; as I am about to hang up the phone, Tom comes up to me looking suspicious, I slide my phone into my pocket without hanging up so Louis can hear what is inevitably going to turn into a fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Right when Harry is about to hang up, I hear rustling and watch him put his cellphone in his pocket, obviously wanting me to hear what’s about to go down. Tom walks up to him harshly and pushes him on the shoulder. Wincing, I hear a muffled ‘’ Why’d you lie to me man” coming from the furious Tom. Looking at him quizzically Harry responds bitterly “I don’t know what you’re talking about Tom, what made you think I would lie to you?” Gripping the phone to my ear anxiously and childishly gnawing on my fingernails, I pray to any god that no one had saw Harry and I last night. “You said you were hooking up with a girl last night, not sucking face with A GUY and a bell tower one at that” Tom spits out. I am overwhelmingly terrified; he knows it’s me, what will he do? Looking out at Harry for a reaction, all I see is him standing there with a scowl on his face. Not expecting it in the least, Harry steps back and punches Tom in the face knocking him to the ground, I hear him curse under his breath and run out the front gates. I reluctantly hang up my cellphone and run down the bell tower stairs at breakneck speed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I’m scared. I don’t know what Louis is going to think of my burst of violence. I pace around irately, pulling at my hair, I could get suspended or even worse expelled. “Harry” I hear a timid voice call my name. I slowly turn around softening my hard expression as I look at a scared Louis, wringing his hands, “I think it would be a good idea if you went home, that was a little rough.” I rush over to him and envelop him in my arms “I ‘m so sorry” I whisper over and over again. Louis pats me on the back soothingly and murmurs into my ear,” It’s ok babe, I’m not mad just worried about you, tis all.” I calm my breathing and hold him at arm’s length, “I’m so lucky to have you” I tell him bravely. “And I you” he replies adoringly, I laugh and grab his hand towing him towards the student parking lot. “Stay with me a few more minutes before lunch is over because I don’t know what’s going to happen when the administrators find me.” Louis nods, and slowly stands on his toes leaning in for a tender kiss; I wrap my arms around his waist content here in the parking lot with my perfect match. Louis steps back and tilts his head to the front of the building, where we can see the principal and her entourage marching out. I kiss him on the cheek one last time and push him towards the back entrance of the school, “Text me later babe.” I force out, sadly knowing I could easily be suspended, or too afraid to come to school with the appalling rumors that will inevitably be swirling around before I am back. “Of course” he responds cheekily, winking he looks back at me one last time, trudging off back to school, looking determined to face the horde of curious students.  
Though I still wink at Harry, I am nervous as fuck to go back into school. I had never planned on coming out at school, I was going to wait until I was older and deal with adults. Being mad at Harry wasn’t really an option but I was still sickeningly nervous about what people would say. Kids are ferocious, stopping at nothing to put other people down; the world is pretty screwed up. My stomach a brawling mess, I push open the back door to reveal a relatively normal school hallway. With sweaty hands I push my way through the crowded hall, letting my fringe cover my anxious face, to try and disguise my newly outed-self. I make it to first period unscathed and settle into my seat in the far back, I bend over to put my backpack on the side of my desk when I get a push. I whip my head around startled; finally resting on the culprit I am met with bright blue eyes framed by fluffy hair so blonde it almost looked white. She sticks her hand in mine and jiggles it vigorously, “Hello fellow stranger” this new girl whispers looking me in the eye with a quirky grin. I nod leaning back slightly, feeling a tad scared over her aggressiveness, “I’m Perrie, I saw you by the bell tower earlier.” I shrink back suddenly frightened, could she be here to make fun of me or point me out to the class? Suddenly a look of concern passes across the eccentric girl’s eyes, “Ma’am” she speaks up “Is it ok if I take him to the nurse he doesn’t look too good” indicating to me. The teacher doesn’t even turn around waving us out the door grunting a small yes. Perrie pulled me outside and sat me down against the hall wall. “You okay?” she whispered sympathetically. Sliding my hands down my face I sigh, “No, not really, you saw what happened ermm well earlier didn’t you?” Smiling gently Perrie just looks down at me and nods, “Quite a catch you got there, Harry Styles the man of every girls dreams.” I laugh suddenly “You had a crush on him didn’t you?” I accuse “I’m sorry I just like him so much and an..” A hand is pushed against my lips forcing me to shut up. “No dude, I just hear girls talk! Anyway he’s totally not my type I have Zayn, he is perfect.” I sigh in major relief “I thought you were gonna steal my man!” “Nope boo!” We laugh, I look around at the dirty hallway floor and smile realizing I have made a friend who supports me.   
I stomp out of the principal’s office unsatisfied with the punishment dealt out to Tom. Tom was the bad one, Tom provoked me, he was supposed to be my friend. I want Louis, I need Louis, why don’t I know his classes. I pushed through the packed hallway to my locker to get my backpack because I was supposed to go home for the day, at least no other punishment. I could feel the harsh judging eyes on me, I wanted to shrink and crawl into a hole. I was hardly paying attention when I slammed into someone shorter than me. I was about to continue on my march towards to my locker, when I hear a soft “Harry.” I whip my head in the direction of the voice resting my eyes on Louis’s smiling face. I glance around nervously gently grabbing Louis’s arm pulling him into the men’s restroom. I smile at Louis holding his one hand in both of my larger ones, “Louis I just have to go home for today I’m not suspended beyond that, oh and a week of detention.” Louis grips my hands excitedly, “We’re in this together boo.” I look at him holding down a smile “Boo?” I ask. He blushes in the cutest way possible making me have to resist the urge to say aww. “Well I made a friend and she kept saying that and I guess it just slipped…” I shut him up with a quick kiss which he immediately responds to. I pull away laughing, looking at Louis I hatch a plan. I kiss him one more time than whisper against his lips “Let’s get outta here.” He just nods and I once again began dragging him across the large school campus.  
I follow Harry out towards the parking lot wordlessly, admiring the way the muscles in his back flex as he turns his head this way and that to look for administrators. I climb into the passenger seat of Harry’s car nervously; I haven’t been in it before. We both let out a collective sigh as we are seated, happy to be finally alone together. I watch as Harry extends his arm to turn on the radio, it softly plays Long live the Queen by Frank Turner. I look down at my wringing hands awkwardly realizing we have hardly spent any time together. Harry must have felt my unease because he gently turns my shoulder having me look at him. I put on a sad smile; Harry leans forward and softly kisses me on the cheek brushing my hair out of my face as he pulls away, wanting more I lean back towards him and capture his lips in mine. Happily complying with my sudden aggression Harry pulls me impossibly closer, I curl my fingers into the curls at the base of his neck gently tugging earning a small moan. I pull back taking a small breath and put my forehead against Harry’s staring deep into his eyes. “Louis” he sexily whispers from his swollen lips, I don’t respond lost in thought from the way my name rolled of his tongue. I feel something wet against my nose, “EWW” I shout, Harry had licked my nose. I push Harry lightly on the shoulder, “Hey where we going?” I ask ready to spend the rest of the day with him.

I wake up feeling an arm wrapped around me and a crick in my neck, I groggily try to sit up but are only pulled closer to the warm body. I wiggle closer and sigh, Louis’ body molds perfectly to mine I close my eyes again content. Louis taps his foot lightly against mine, I smile slightly and wriggle around to face him, I gasp staring into his freshly awoken sea-blue eyes. I lean forward slowly in my half awoke state and kiss him lightly on the nose. “Mornin’ babe” he whispers, I internally groan at his sexy morning voice. “Louis” I return smiling glancing at his lips repeatedly. Finally registering our uncomfortable position I try and sit up in the back seat of my car. I scramble into the front seat and Louis follows suit taking the passenger seat, I sigh pushing my unruly hair out of my face letting out a slight yawn that Louis so childishly giggles at, resulting in him releasing a yawn too. “Well that was an interesting trip to nowhere” Louis comments breaking the prolonged silence. I throw my head back in laughter, looking over at Louis who did the same. “Driving is fun!!” I protest childishly. Louis looks at me crossly then begins to laugh again “It sure is, with you at least” he breathes out. I look away slightly embarrassed, when have I ever been so shy. I begin to drive back in the direction of town, knowing parents will start to wonder about our absence. Riding in companionable silence I let my mind drift off to the previous day. Louis’s face brightens as I race out of the school parking lot, “Where you wanna go babe?” I ask him. He furrows his eyebrows in thought “How bout the arcade.” I look at him and nod in agreement “Sounds good!” I exclaim. I slowly come out of my thoughts, admiring Louis’ profile I look back at the road reliving the rest of yesterday. We had played games for hours, Louis always wanting to be the winner even though I continuously beat him. After Louis won his first game he was so happy! I wanted to make him smile like he did then for the rest of my life. I look to Louis, “Hey Boo” I used to get his attention, he turned from the window to look at me. “Do you wanna go home….or come over to mine?” Louis smiles and asks “Would it be okay if we went to yours I’m kinda afraid of my parents if the school called” he has a nervous edge to his voice. “Totally, babe!” I shout secretly excited for the boy I love to see my room.  
Standing slightly hidden behind Harry we enter his house. He looks around and calls out to his parents, with no response he turns to me grinning “ I guess we have the place to ourselves.” I look at him with a mischievous grin, “Will you show me your room Haz?” “Of course love” he laughs. He tugs me past the kitchen and down a hall opening up a white door. We walk in and my eyes go straight to the messy bed with covers and pillows all over the place. “Cute room ya got here Haz” I say even though my eyes haven’t left the bed. I spin around to look at Harry and stand up on my toes for a kiss, leaning forward to push my body close against his. Harry takes half a step back but I move closer to him again to grab his forearms. I pull him backwards and spin him around pushing him onto the bed. I desperately kiss his cheeks and neck and I nibble at his ear. I can hear him moaning beneath me and I feel my pants tighten as I keep kissing him.


End file.
